Prince of Tennis Princess of Tennis
by jeanelle
Summary: Chihiro and Tezuka gets selected to lead the boys n girls team to greater heights. Will love blossom between the serious tezuka and cool exgangster chihiro? What trouble will befall the two teams?
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis no ohjisama + Tennis no ojosama  
**

** A/N This is a fanfic so it doesn't have to go entirely according to the original story, but I can tell that you guys know, judging by all the fanfics that I've seen. I really dislike gay stories, so there will be a a vast amount of girls in this fic, with the fictional Seigaku Girl's team. Hope that you guys will give me some reviews! oh ya I have something to ask.. erm I do not know Japanese so I might need a lil help. Do you call female seniors sempais also? Or else? For the time being I shall use the same thing til someone answers! Thanks!**

It all started when the previous year's sempais left. Tezuka and Chihiro were appointed the male and female buchous.

"Tezuka-sama! Chihiro-sama! Congratulations! You two are the best!" a girl shouted from outside.

Chihiro smiled coolly. Everything was going to change at the moment. The club will never be the same anymore. The boys and girls teams had always been worlds apart. There were a lot of politics going on in the boy's team. The abuse their authorities and made use of the younger ones. That is why Tezuka's arm got injured. On the other hand, the girls' team had always been harmonious and their hearts were closely knitted together like sisters

"Tezuka. Chihiro. I expect the two of you to work closely together and bring the club to greater heights."

"Yes, Sensei." Tezuka said.

"Don't worry, Obachan (grandmother)" Chihiro was confident of this, as she had the support of the whole club.

"Chihiro, I also want you to assist tezuka in managing the boys team. I'm sure you are able to take on two post at the same time right?"

Ryuzaki Chihiro. The smart and capable granddaughter of Ryuzaki Sensei, now the captain of the girls team and manager of the boys team. She tops the school, is a talent in all sports and even music. Like Tezuka, she had the national standard.

The guys became more disciplined after Tezuka took over. Chihiro ensured unity and truthfulness. The vice-captains, Oishi and Yuriko also assisted them in making sure that the team train properly.

"Don't you think the club is the best this year?" Oishi asked.

"Hoi hoi! I agree nya!" Eiji jumped around and smiled.

"Hey guys! The girls are going for a sleepover tonight at my place. Wanna come along?"

"Hssss. Sleepover? Not interested."

"Hey. If you guys dare to be absent, you'll have to drink the Inui juice." Chihiro warned.

"Since when did she get my juices?" Inui thought, "She sure is powerful"

The two teams of regulars, a total of 16 people, marched to the Ryuzaki's. (Ryoma is not in yet)

The two teams had a whole load of fun, playing tennis in their court and chilling out. Ryuzaki sensei was out, so they could make any noise they wanted.

At around 2 am, most of the girls, including Sakuno fell asleep. Momoshiro was puking inside the toilet as he had eaten too much. The rest of the guys were, playing a fool, as expected.

"Maybe I'll go to the court to clear up some rubbish." Chihiro thought.

Somehow, instinctively, she picked up her racket. Upon reaching the court, Tezuka was already there.

"A game?" the cool boy asked.

The two captains gave their all and played to their hearts content. All the superior shots appeared and neither of them held back, even when it was just a casual game, 2 am in the morning.

They sat down to catch their breaths. Chihiro had proved to Tezuka that, girls aren't weaklings.

"Hey, why are you organizing such things?" Tezuka asked.

"I want to lead the guys out of the trauma that they met in the past. It's a bonding process. With unity, all of us have nothing to fear."

"I agree." Tezuka said.

In his heart, he admired the female captain, she had excellent skills and more importantly, sportsmanship and leadership. She was the first girl that he recognized.

Tired, the two slept on the tennis court.

All the fun is not forever, soon, they have to prepare for the tournaments. It will be totally stress and busy training.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oishi! Hey lets try out the new formation today!" Eiji waved

"BURNING! WE SHALL TRASH THEM TODAY! COME ON!"

"Chances of us winning, 89.34."

"Hssssss"

The boys were very excited before their match. Chihiro was supervising them warming up and getting drinks for them.

"Don't worry. It wont get to singles one." Chihiro said softly.

Tezuka was slightly surprised; did she know what was going on?

"Don't be too harsh on yourself. Staying back to practice is alright, but take care of your injury."

"How did you know?"

"You are out of form, Tezuka. I can tell. You are having a check up soon right? I'll go with you."

She seemed to know everything…

"The joint is healing well, but I'm afraid you should abstain from using your favorite drop shot." The doctor said

The two of them walked out of the hospital, silence again.

"I told you." Was Chihiro's only comment

"Can you keep it from the rest?"

"You have someone motherly in your team remember?" she replied "Tezuka, take care of yourself, I don't want history to repeat itself. The team cant do without you, the pillar of support."

"You never seem to forget the past."

"If only I could. If only the past was not so painful." Chihiro looked up into the sky and sighed

"But you've gotten stronger, both in skills and emotionally. The team cant do without you too, I'm glad that you've changed."

"I've never heard you say anything like this. Everyone says Tezuka doesn't have emotions. I know the team can't do without me, just like how I cant do without you."

His eyes widened and his heart skipped abit.

The journey home seemed so short. They arrived at Chihiro's house and had to bid goodbye, leaving Tezuka with a question mark. A girl that he had always respected and admired, the confession was certainly a big shock to him.

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Oishi asked with concern.

Obviously he is not. The injury is going to get him anytime. He is training hard, perfecting his drop shot, but that, will only bring harm to his injured elbow. Just like Chihiro said, it was a painful memory.

The past was never pleasing. But Tezuka wanted a beautiful future, both for the team and for himself. Chihiro was one of his closest friends. The two of them might seem cold and strong, but they are both afraid to change the status. They do not want to think of extra things, other than just bringing the team to the national championship.

"You don't look yourself today." Fuji added in.

Chihiro continued her training and did her job, like nothing happened. The training ended with a twenty-laps run.

"Nyan! This is so tiring! Hey where's Chihiro? She promised to treat me to ice cream!"

"She's with Tezuka." Fuji smiled

"Not again? Why are the two of them forever so busy?"

Actually, this is the first time they are together not for anything to do with tennis.

"I've thought over what you had said. I thank you for that. If possible, I wont reject the idea. But I hope that it wont affect anything else."

"Cant you be more direct and less official?"

This is the first time Tezuka accepted a girl. Of course many "confessed" to him, in ways like giving him love letters everyday, shouting from the other end of the school and etcetera. He ignored all of them, that's why, he's at a loss of what to do. (he should take advice from that pretender guy who played kaidoh. I mean, he looks experienced)

Chihiro was nervous and flustered too. She had always been cool and stylish, forever the leader who wont fail. But somehow, she's always nervous in front of Tezuka.

The following Sunday, Chihiro forced Tezuka to go on a date with her, or else? I bet she can do anything that Inui+Fuji are capable of doing.

But she was troubled about what to plan, nothing seems to interest both of them except the club and tennis.

In the end, they decided to watch a tennis match, then a movie, then dinner and then hang out anywhere.

This was Tezuka's first date. It worked out quite fine, but perhaps a little too much silence, although they somehow _can understand silence. _

The two of them strolled along the beach slowly when they heard some noise behind.

"Ryuzaki! Long time no see! How are you and your kohai?" some gangsters came up and smirked

Chihiro took a step behind Tezuka.

"You'd better stop harassing her or else."

The gangsters were abit scared of the Tezuka glare but had to do their job. But in a few split seconds, they were all sprawling on the floor, finished by Tezuka.

"You made me do it on purpose right?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"I didn't ask you to fight." Chihiro just wanted to test his reaction by hiding behind him. Although she can fight, she wants to see, when Tezuka is not his usual self.

"Thanks so much for today. Lets keep it undisclosed."

Little did they expect, Momoshiro was watching the same tennis match and noticed them. He then followed them all the way to the dinner. News spread like fire.

Within a week, a new pair of perfect couple is born.

"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe that the prefecturial tournament is starting so soon! I'm really stressed!" a girl in the team groaned.

"Hey relax girls." Chihiro walked in and quietened the noisy girls. "You will stress the new comers!"

"Ehhh? The year ones are coming in?"

"Heard so. Tomorrow. One of you shall make sure all of them are here on time and then report to me."

The next day, the newcomers came in. The boys team regulars were out on a match.

One hour passed and suddenly, all eyes were set on the gate. Eight tall, handsome and well-built guys walked through and towards the courts.

"Chihiro, these are the year ones" a girl reported.

"Ryuzaki?" a short boy exclaimed.

"Keep quiet Echizen."

She explained the rules and what they are expected to do then gave them a brief introduction of the regular members of the two teams.

"I am Kaidoh Kaoru. Hssss"

"Call him Mamushi (viper)!" Momoshiro butted in.

"Hoi hoi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" Eiji said and did a somersault

"ORA ORA! I'M KAWAMURA TAKASHI! WELCOME WELCOME!" (I think everything he says will be in caps, that is, when he is holding a racket)

"14 new comers. Average height, 1.61m. Average tennis experience, 1 year 10 months and 3 days. 11 right handers, 1 lefty and 1… ambidextrous?" he said and looked at the boy with a cap. "That's uncommon. Only the two captains can do it, but since you said so… Anyway I'm Inui. Want some vegetable juice?"

"This is so evil Inui. I'm Fuji." He smiled sweetly again.

"6 girls just fell for you, Fuji. 64.5 that more will come."

"I'm Momoshiro and that's Tezuka Buchou."

"77.1 that he will tell them about him and Chihiro."

"His girlfriend is the girls captain. Don't tell anyone that I said that ok?"

"Momoshiro, 20 laps."

Sakuno chuckled to herself about her sister's gossips.

"They all look so awesome, Ryoma-kun."

"Hey! Did you hear that? Our average tennis experience is 1 year and 10 months! I'm above average!"

That boy is really good. I played him before, he has what it takes. Besides, he has potential.

Tezuka, Ryuzaki Sensei and Chihiro finally decided to put Echizen Ryoma in the ranking match.

During the ranking matches, everyone noticed him as he managed to emerge the top of the block.

Thus, the regular's team consist of, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen.

With their superb skills, speed power etc, the team did very well.

"Doubles?" Chihiro was taken by surprise

"Yeah. Real men should play doubles." Momoshiro expalined

"Some silly reason again I bet. But make sure you win." Ryuzaki sensei replied.

Before the match, the year ones witnessed how in sync the golden pair was and how uncoordinated Echizen and Momoshiro seemed to be.

"They don't know the true meaning of doubles yet." Chihiro commented

"Eiji and I weren't so well coordinated in the past too. But Chihiro should know best right about doubles right?"

"In any case, I just hope that they are able to work out fine." Ryuzaki sensei sighed

On the courts, Momo and Echizen were still using the Ah Un trick and finally had to resort to dividing the court into two.

From that match on, Echizen never played doubles again.

"What are you doing sister?" Sakuno asked.

"Writing a letter… to a good friend…"

Dear Ayumi,

How are you? It had been a few months since you left. How's your injury? Are you recuperating well?

Today, Momoshiro paired up with Echizen in doubles. I told you about him in the previous letter right? He was really good, but had never played doubles before. They were not very coordinated, but as the opponent aren't very strong, they won.

This reminded me of the days we played together again. Doubles had always been fun yeah? For me, its easier as there will be someone there for me. But after you left, I had learnt to be independent. Or else, I would not be what I am today. Singles one is my territory and I know I can't lose. Please, continue to support me.

With love, Chihiro.

A/N: Its getting difficult to write, as I forgot the what happened in the show, and I feel that the characters are not getting enough "show" except for people like Tezuka and Echizen. Perhaps I'll just write more about daily life and funny happenings instead of matches.


End file.
